Konoha's Issue
by SapphireNightSky
Summary: Ketika Konoha dilanda isu Hak Asasi Manusia. Ditulis untuk memperingati Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #7


Ketika Konoha dilanda isu Hak Asasi Manusia.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Semua bermula saat munculnya seorang murid baru Akademi Ninja Konoha bernama Mitsuki. Seorang bocah berkulit putih pucat, berambut baby blue dengan mata beriris madu dan setajam ular. Membuat seluruh warga Kota Konoha bertanya-tanya, bukan tentang siapa ayahnya (semua sudah tahu ayah dari bocah tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Orochimaru) tapi tentang siapa sang ibunya. Kecurigaan tertuju pada Karin, salah satu anak buah Orochimaru. Namun saat dikonfirmasi, Karin membantah keras statemen tersebut (diikuti dengan aksi hiperbolis berupa muntah dengan tidak elitnya ketika membayangkan dirinya membuat anak dengan manusia ular macam Orochimaru). Karin mengaku keseluruhan dirinya adalah milik Sasuke. Dan pernyataan tersebut sontak membuat Sakura, istri sah Sasuke geram hingga terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran tanpa ada yang bisa menghentikan.

Belum lama setelah kejadian itu, Kabuto, tangan kanan Orochimaru yang paling setia membuka Press Conference untuk meredam kegaduhan yang ada. Memberikan konfirmasi bahwa sang ibu dari Mitsuki tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dirinya. Membuat seluruh warga Konoha membatu tidak percaya.

Dengan sikap tenang Kabuto menjelaskan bahwa cinta mereka berdua -dirinya dan Orochimaru- beserta bantuan dari ilmu pengetahuan dan teknologilah yang telah menciptakan Mitsuki ke dunia ini. Karena itu dengan lantang Kabuto menuntut agar sang Hokage ke-7, Uzumaki Naruto, mengesahkan peraturan yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis. Demi Hak Asasi Manusia, demi keadilan untuk Mitsuki, demi kesetaraan dirinya dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya, dan demi kebahagiaan pasangan LBGT di seluruh Konoha.

Para warga yang berempati, terutama ibu-ibu muda Konoha yang merasa mengerti tentang penderitaan Kabuto, membuat petisi. Berisi permohonan yang sudah disuarakan Kabuto tadi. Padahal mereka sendiri sudah merasa aman karena sudah memiliki suami masing-masing. Para ibu tidak akan mengerti perubahan apa yang bisa terjadi jikalau petisi ini disetujui oleh sang Hokage.

Petisi bergulir ke seluruh penjuru Konoha. Dan hasilnya, 85 % penduduk Konoha menandatangani petisi tersebut untuk disahkan.

Sang Hokage dilanda kegundahan. Sebulan sejak petisi diterima ia belum memutuskan. Membuat ribuan massa berdemo di depan kantor Hokage, berorasi agar Undang-Undang berdasarkan petisi segera disahkan.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu, Naruto? Sahkan saja peraturan itu. Sesepuh desa 'kan juga sudah menyetujuinya. Kau akan membuat mereka mengamuk jika kau terus-terusan lambat seperti ini." ucap Shikamaru, penasehat Hokage dengan nada bosan dan malas melihat Naruto yang plin-plan.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Tapi apa akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana kalau populasi LBGT meningkat pesat? Aku tahu selama ini mereka seperti gunung es, tidak terlihat dari permukaan tapi sangat banyak di dalam air." Naruto mengungkapkan kegelisahannya.

Shikamaru melirik dari sudut matanya, "Kau salah satu dari mereka?"

"Apa? Tentu saja bukan!" bantahnya keras. Tapi entah mengapa Naruto merasa sedikit bersalah dalam hatinya.

"Ya sudah sahkan saja." saran Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

Siang itu juga Naruto mengesahkan peraturan yang melegalkan pernikahan sesama jenis di Konoha. Diikuti sorak-sorai seluruh warga serta air mata bahagia dari Kabuto.

Kedamaian kembali seperti semula. Orochimaru dan Kabuto resmi menikah, membuat status Mitsuki sah di mata hukum. Dan tidak lagi mendapat diskriminasi walau cemoohan juga masih ada ditujukan pada dirinya.

Di kantor Hokage, Naruto kembali gundah gulana. Terduduk di kursi kerjanya dengan tangan terlipat dan kepala bersandar di atas meja.

"Sasuke, apa kau tahu? Pernikahan sesama jenis sudah dilegalkan di Konoha." Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke yang beberapa hari lalu kembali dari misi mata-mata setelah sekian tahun lamanya.

"Hn, aku tahu." Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berbisik.

"Cepat urusi surat ceraimu. Punyaku sudah ditandatangani oleh Sakura." titah Sasuke.

END 


End file.
